J'ai peur du noir
by jimiilolita
Summary: Réponse à un défi : regret. Edmund a peur du noir, depuis quand ? Depuis que ça lui permet de filer dans le lit de son frère. OS


Titre : J'ai peur du noir

Auteur : Loli _ équipe fluff

Fandom : Les Chroniques de Narnia, le film (pour ceux qui croient encore que le livre et le film racontent la même histoire)

Type : Fanfiction

Genre : Fluff

Rating : M (mon Dieu ! L'inceste !)

Disclaimer : Les Chroniques de Narnia sont l'oeuvre de C.S. Lewis et Walt Disney Pictures a honteusement flingué son œuvre (en se faisant un max de pognon au passage)

Défi : Regret, remord

**J'ai peur du noir**

Dans la nuit terriblement sombre depuis que l'éclairage public était interdit en ville, Peter guettait avec anxiété la respiration de son frère. Pour l'instant, il faisait semblant de dormir mais bientôt, il ferait semblant de se réveiller au beau milieu d'un cauchemar fictif et ferait semblant de sangloter dans son lit.

Un cri parfaitement réaliste fut étouffé dans l'oreiller de plumes d'oie du cadet. Et voilà.

Mentalement, Peter supplia tous les dieux et déesses qu'il connaissait de dissuader son frère de continuer ce petit manège. Il était en train d'égrainer mentalement le panthéon romain lorsqu'une plainte discrète résonna dans la chambre.

Il lutta bien quelques secondes, quelques longues secondes, en se répétant que c'était de la comédie et qu'Edmund était un excellent acteur, et puis il finit par céder, comme à chaque fois.

« Ed ? Ça... ça va pas ?

- Peter !

Et comme d'habitude, il faisait semblant d'être gêné, étonné, confus. Comme s'ils étaient dupes l'un et l'autre un seul instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insista l'aîné, sûr de la réponse qui allait suivre.

- J'ai... rien... Un cauchemar, c'est tout, fit la petite voix tremblante d'Edmund.

Peter se mordit les lèvres. Il était vraiment convaincant.

Il reprit, moins doucement, sur un ton mi-désapprobateur, mi-consolateur.

- À ton âge ! »

Le silence qui suivait suffisait à lui seul à le faire culpabiliser de sa rudesse.

_Et voilà ! Je sais très bien comment ça va encore se passer. Viens-là que je te console, et il va pas se faire prier, il va venir se faire consoler et il va encore s'arranger pour s'endormir dans mon lit et je vais encore... ben comme d'habitude. _

Il laissa échapper un soupir fatigué. Le problème c'était que non seulement, il ne pouvait échapper à sa culpabilité en entendant Edmund verser des pleurs plus vais que nature, mais en plus il ne détestait pas tant que ça de laisser son petit frère passer la nuit dans son lit. C'était juste le réveil qu'il haïssait. Et il se haïssait tous les matins.

_C'est pas de ma faute, c'est humain._

Se justifiait-il faiblement, négligeant le fait qu'il puisse tout bêtement ne pas inviter Edmund à le rejoindre. Mais la faiblesse aussi c'était plus fort que lui, c'était humain. Il sentit sa gorge se serrée à l'idée de son petit frère qu'il voyait encore comme un gamin de dix ans craintif et solitaire, un petit frère perdu dans le noir, en pleurs, en proie aux pires cauchemars. Il joue la comédie, se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. Mais l'instinct de protection reprenait inéluctablement le dessus.

« Désolé. Ça va aller ?

- Oui, sanglota Ed d'une manière si parfaite que Peter aurait juré que c'était vrai.

Rien que le fait qu'Ed lui assure qu'il allait bien lui donnait encore plus envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le calmer, de caresser tendrement ses cheveux, de lui embrasser les jours, de sécher ses larmes contre sa poitrine.

_Aller ! Cette fois, tant pis pour lui. _

Bourrelé de remords complètement inutiles, Peter se retourna, dos au lit de son frère et grommela.

- Rendors-toi, ça va passer.

- Peter ?

- Demain t'auras tout oublié. »

Edmund se redressa, surpris, et essaya de transpercer l'obscurité pour dévisager son frère. Le lâche ! Il lui tournait le dos.

Alors comme ça, il le fuyait ? Mais ça n'allait pas du tout se passer comme ça.

Sans un bruit, il glissa hors de ses draps et d'une enjambée fut devant le lit de Peter.

D'un seul mouvement, il se faufila dans le lit et se lova contre son occupant.

« Ed ! Fit ce dernier, choqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai peur du noir, maugréa le cadet.

- C'est nouveau ça ?

Effectivement, après les cauchemars, la peur du noir était tout aussi inédite. Il faut croire que tous les prétextes étaient bons pour se retrouver dans le lit de Peter.

- Tout récent. Mais j'ai vraiment très peur, alors fais-moi de la place.

Peter s'exécuta de bonne grâce et installa confortablement son frère.

- C'est aussi bidon que tes cauchemars ?

Il sentit les lèvres sèches de son frère lui léchouiller le cou

- Ed !

- Quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as jamais protesté avant.

- Et tous les matins, je regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir été plus ferme.

- Je te fournis à chaque fois un excellent prétexte pour, justement, ne pas avoir à le regretter. Que veux-tu de plus ?

Peter resserra son étreinte tout doucement. Les cheveux d'Edmund lui chatouillaient le menton et cela lui arracha un sourire gêné. Il aimait bien leur odeur maintenant, il s'était même réveillé une ou deux fois avec le goût du savon dans sa bouche. Il rougit d'un seul coup en réalisant ce que cela impliquait.

- Peter ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'en veux ?

Le ton hésitant sur lequel il prononça ces quelques mots fit littéralement fondre le cœur de beurre du grand frère. _Mon Dieu mon Dieu... et tous les autres ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de l'étouffer entre mes bras ?_

- Ed, Ed... pleure pas.

- Je ne pleure pas. Je t'ai posé une question.

- Je... je t'en veux terriblement, dit finalement Peter en fourrant son visage dans la tignasse brune de son frère. Mais c'est bien peu par rapport à ce que je m'en veux à moi.

Ed eut un sourire malicieux et rassuré.

- Je t'assure que tu vas vite oublier tes états d'âme, Peter.

Il se blottit encore plus fermement contre son aîné et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

À bout de nerf, Peter se laissa entraîner. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire pleurer son frangin, même pour des larmes de crocodile.

- Viens-là. Viens contre moi.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il ramena son frère à sa hauteur, comblant les quelques centimètres qui manquaient à Edmund pour être à sa taille. Il posa son visage contre le sien.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as des envies comme ça, Ed, mais moi, je serais toujours là pour te consoler ou pour dormir avec toi. Tu le sais ça.

- Peter...

Le murmure se perdit dans une nouvelle vague de larmes.

- C'est des vraies cette fois ?

- Idiot. C'est trop bien, c'est tout.

- Idiot, répéta le grand frère, plus ému qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il laissa Edmund se pelotonner contre lui. Que faire entre cet adorable petit frère en mal d'affection et la terrible sensation de culpabilité profonde qui lui faisait haïr chacun de ses élans de tendresse ?

- Ed, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Ce n'est pas bien du tout.

- Peut-être, mais c'est bon »

**FIN**


End file.
